The primary focus of the Simmons Cancer Center Administrative Office is to provide efficient and effecfive administrative and financial leadership to all Cancer Center operations, and in so doing, deliver an added value to the Cancer Center's planning, operations and financial support, including the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG). Therefore, the guiding philosophy of this Office is that Cancer Center members are the prime customer, and anficipating their needs through proactive support of their research endeavors is of utmost importance. From a strategic perspective, there are 3 primary objectives that support this philosophy and which delineate the major functions. First, this office ensures financial and resource accountability and planning. We ensure that all types of resources (e.g., financial, infrastructure, human) are used appropriately and that anticipated resource needs are accurately determined. Second, this office produces reliable and accurate communicafions to deliver information that supports the research endeavors of all Cancer Center members. This is done through internet and intranet pages, monthly newsletters, weekly email announcements, and regular internal communicafions. This communication is also facilitated by ensuring that the administrative office engages with crifical peers and their respecfive organizations both internal and external to UT Southwestern. Finally, and most importanfiy, this office facilitates consistent and reliable interaction among Cancer Center members, scientific research programs, and disease-oriented teams. The Administrafive Office leads this effort by organizing and direcfing regular meefings of the scientific program leaders, senior leaders and disease team leaders. In addifion, this Office provide crifical support to all members of the Cancer Center by supporting cancer-related research and grants management, program development, graduate educafion, and shared resource operations across the UT Southwestern campus.